


A Garmadon Family Christmas

by NinjagoFan85



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjagoFan85/pseuds/NinjagoFan85
Summary: Post Lego Ninjago AU where Garmadon gets to spend his first Christmas with his family.  What will Christmas be like with Garmadon around?  Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Tommy Anderson's Garmadon's Christmas Head canon's. I don't own Ninjago! Enjoy!

Things had changed in Ninjago since Lord Garmadon was a different person now, thanks to his son, Lloyd.  It was safe and peaceful since the attacks had stopped.

Koko and Lloyd were willing to allow Garmadon to come back slowly into their lives again.  They started doing things together as a family, like going to the movies, eating out, or just hanging out in the apartment.  Sometimes, Lloyd would go and visit his dad in his volcanic lair, which made Koko a little nervous, but Lloyd assured her there was nothing dangerous going on.  It was great spending time with his dad.  Garmadon showed Lloyd some interesting things like his mech hanger, shark tank (he still had one because he loved sharks), and other cool things about the volcano itself.

Things were better for Lloyd at school too.  Now that everyone knew Lloyd was the green ninja, the kids treated him better, although Chen was still Chen, but not quite as bad as before.   Sometimes, Garmadon would give Lloyd a ride to school in one of his mechs, which Lloyd really enjoyed.  Garmadon enjoyed the looks on people’s faces when he would pull up to the school in one of his mechs-it always surprised them.

It was now December, and soon Lloyd would be on Christmas break for two weeks, and there was talk about Christmas plans.  Koko had invited Garmadon to stay with them during the holidays, which he happily accepted.

The three of them were sitting together over hot chocolate one Saturday morning talking about what they wanted to do. It was going to be Garmadon’s first Christmas with his family and he wanted it to be special.

There were the decorations to put up; Christmas shopping to do, baking, and getting a Christmas tree, going caroling, and Ninjago had a very nice Christmas market that Koko said they should go to.

“Sounds great,” Lloyd said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  It was chilly out, but not so much that you couldn’t enjoy the outdoors.

“I can help with the decorations and getting the tree,” Garmadon put in.  “I’ve got some decorations in my lair.”

“You have Christmas decorations in your lair?” Koko asked, raising a brow in surprise.

“Yeah, of course! I mean who doesn’t like to celebrate Christmas?” the warlord shrugged.  “I may have been evil, but I wasn’t heartless.”  He turned to Lloyd.  “You want to come with me?”

“Sure!” Lloyd agreed.

Koko smiled.  She was going to put in her vacation request today.  She loved Christmas.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Garmadon and Lloyd found the decorations in the lair and had brought them back to the apartment.  Koko had gone out for some errands and left them a note. She had also left out her boxes of decorations.

“Okay, son.  Let’s get started,” Garmadon said, opening the boxes.  

Lloyd decided to put on some Christmas music. He then joined his dad where the boxes were and looked inside to find it was full of sharks.  

“Uh, dad, are you sure these are okay to put up?” he asked uncertainly. “I don’t think mom would approve.”

“Ah, it will be fine!  Your mom will be surprised!” Garmadon smiled as he grabbed some sharks.

“Oh, she’ll be surprised all right,” Lloyd said under his breath.  He decided he’d work on putting up his mom’s stuff too, and maybe she wouldn’t notice?

About two hours later, they were done, and Koko had returned.  

“Oh, hey, Koko!” Garmadon called from the couch he and Lloyd were sitting on.  “What do you think of the place?”

Koko took a long look around. “Garm, are those really sharks hanging from the ceiling?” She asked, her hands on her hips.

“Um, yeah?” the warlord answered with a lopsided grin.

“Take them down!” Koko told him and walked into the kitchen.

Lloyd gave his dad a ‘I told you so’ look, but Garmadon wasn’t fazed.  He had a better idea.  He went around and put Santa hats on all of them instead.  Koko then didn’t have the heart to ask him to take them down.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Next Garmadon took on the task of selecting the perfect Christmas tree.  Lloyd was at school, and Koko at work, so Garmadon said he would take care of it.  

‘I’ll get you a tree that will knock your socks off,’ he had told them.  It couldn’t be too big, since the apartment was small and didn’t have tall ceilings, but it had to be big enough.

He went out into the city in search of the right tree.  After looking for what seemed like hours, he finally found what he was looking for; it was perfect.  He wanted a live tree, since Koko said she loved the smell of pine. He would have to cut it down, but that was easy for someone like him.

Garmadon got the tree into the apartment and put it in the tree stand that Koko had gotten earlier and added water to it.  He stepped back to admire it.  There was just enough room at the top to place the star.  Wait until Koko and Lloyd saw it!  They would be impressed!

Lloyd came home first.  “Dad, I’m back,” he called. He walked through the kitchen, hanging up his backpack.  “Did you have any luck with the tree?” he asked as he came into the living room.

He then caught sight of the Christmas tree.  It was amazing!

“Hey, Luh-loyd!  What do you think?” Garmadon grinned at him.

“It’s perfect!” Lloyd replied.  He was impressed that his dad had found such a nice tree.

“Do ya think your mom will like it?” Garmadon asked.

“Yeah, she will. Where did you find it?” Lloyd asked.

“Oh, I have my ways,” Garmadon replied evasively.

Lloyd raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing more.

Koko came home a couple hours later and got to see the tree.  “Oh my gosh!” she gushed.  “Where did you find a tree like that?”

“Heh, when I say I’ll deliver, I do,” Garmadon replied, not directly answering her question. He was thrilled with his conquest for the tree, especially with how happy it made his family.

After dinner, which consisted of Koko’s dumplings, they decorated the tree together with lights and ornaments.  Lloyd did an impressive jump to put the star on top.  It was truly a sight to behold.  They stayed up late to share some past Christmas stories and then they curled up on the coach to watch some Christmas movies.  All in all, it was a good night.

The next morning, the family was sitting at the table watching the news, and it was reported that someone had their pine tree cut down out of their yard, and anyone with information should contact the Ninjago police.

Koko and Lloyd looked pointedly over at Garmadon, who was drinking his coffee.  He looked up at them, with a seemingly innocent expression on his face.

“What?” he asked.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lloyd was now on Christmas break and it was two weeks before Christmas day.  Koko had also taken time off work, so they decided to visit the Ninjago Christmas market.  It was down by the pier.

When they got there, it was beautifully decorated with Christmas lights, a large, decorated tree in the middle, giant snowflakes on the lamp posts, along with tinsel.  There were plenty of people there, including Lloyd’s friends.  After asking his parents if he could hang out with them, which they were fine with, he ran off to join them.  There were all kinds of stands to visit that had different kinds of foods to try.  There was also the traditional Ninjago Christmas cake, which was a light sponge cake, covered in a layer of whipped cream and decorated with ripe strawberries.

Garmadon and Koko walked around slowly, looking at everything.  They visited the stands, trying the different foods.  At one point, Koko reached out to hold Garmadon’s lower hand, which surprised him.

“Koko?” he asked, feeling a bit uncertain.  They hadn’t had any physical contact in quite some time, and he wasn’t going to be the one to initiate it.

“I’m really happy right now, Garm,” she said, leaning her head into Garmadon’s shoulder.

Garmadon felt warmth spread throughout his whole body.  He was happy too.  They continued to walk hand in hand. 

There was a choir singing carols and the couple went over to listen to them.

Lloyd was happily catching up with his friends and listening to their Christmas plans.  He caught a glance at his parents, standing close together, with their arms around each other.  He smiled.

After a while they headed back to the apartment. It had been fun filled day.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2-Garmadon's Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Garmadon's Family Christmas. Things begin to ramp up and father and son get to enjoy the snow. Garmadon makes a move on Koko. Hilarity ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this next part! I don't own Ninjago!

 

 

Shopping for gifts was hard for Garmadon. He wanted to get just the right gifts for his family, especially Koko. He knew that gifts couldn't make up for the past, but he sure wanted to try to get the best.

He had asked Lloyd what he wanted, and the teen had told him about a new video game he was interested in. That was easy. When Garmadon asked Koko, she had told him anything was fine.

That made it really difficult.

"I'll steal an entire store, for you, if I need to," Garmadon had told her. Koko had told him 'please don't'.

So, trying to find the perfect gift for his wife that would express how he felt about her was no easy challenge. He was currently at the mall, browsing stores, looking at everything, but finding nothing he thought was good enough. The crowds were crazy, and people were fighting over last-minute items they wanted to get. It was enough that Garmadon wanted to do something about it that he would later regret. He had to get out of there. Sighing in defeat, he left the mall. Suddenly, he remembered something that he thought would make the perfect gift. He rushed off, as he had some places to go.

* * *

A few days before Christmas, it snowed; enough so that kids were outside having snowball fights and sledding. Koko was doing some last-minute shopping, leaving Garmadon and Lloyd in the apartment. The pair had decided to go outside and enjoy the snow.

Even though Lloyd was too old for it, he decided to put together a snowman. Garmadon grinned widely and helped him put on the finishing touches.

The teen surveyed the finished product. "Thanks, dad. It looks great!"

"It does, doesn't it?"

Lloyd smirked as he picked up some snow, formed a ball and playfully, chucked it at his dad.

Garmadon raised a brow at him. "Oh, do you really want to start this with me?" He challenged.

"Let's see what you've got," Lloyd answered with a grin. "I've gotten a lot better at throwing things."

The warlord smirked, showing fangs. "Bring it on, then."

They got some distance between them and Lloyd gathered some snow and quickly formed a ball, launching it at Garmadon.

Garmadon dodged easily, but he was impressed with how well his son's aim had improved. "Dodge this!" He called as he fired off four snowballs with his four arms that Lloyd narrowly avoided.

His dad certainly had an advantage with four arms, but he wasn't going to let that deter him. He formed two balls and threw them as hard and fast as he could. His dad avoided them too.

They soon had an all-out war going on between them. Garmadon would form the snowballs with two of his arms, while chucking balls with his other two arms, so he had a constant barrage going. Their quick ninja moves allowed them to dodge with ease. No one had gotten nailed yet, although Lloyd had some really close calls. Not willing to give up, they continued for a couple of hours.

Getting tired, but not willing to yield, Lloyd took refuge behind a tree, as he thought about how he could land a hit.

Unknown to Lloyd, Garmadon was stealthily making his way towards his son. He had seen him dive behind the tree.

As Lloyd peered out to take a look, he suddenly got hit with a snowball directly in the face, which knocked him over.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Garmadon shouted in victory. When Lloyd didn't get up right away, the warlord got worried. Did he hit his son too hard?

"Luh-loyd?" He asked as he bent over his son. "Are you okay?"

Lloyd suddenly opened his eyes, and threw a snowball at his dad, nailing him in the chest.

"Now, we're even," he grinned.

Garmadon blinked and then laughed deeply. "Good one, son! I was not expecting that!" He helped his son up with two of his arms.

Lloyd brushed off some snow. "We better head back. Mom is probably worried."

"Yeah. I have to admit son, your skills are impressive," the warlord said as they walked.

"Thanks dad. I wouldn't be so good if it wasn't for you," Lloyd answered.

When they came inside, Koko was waiting for them. "Where have you two been?"

"Just having some friendly competition," the warlord answered, winking at Koko, and leaving her to wonder exactly what that meant.

* * *

A few days later, Garmadon had gotten an idea to surprise Koko. He bought some mistletoe placed it strategically up in the living room entryway. They had been getting closer lately, cuddling on the couch, hugging and holding hands, so he thought he could initiate something now.

Koko was in the exact spot, standing right under it, talking to Lloyd. Perfect! Soon Lloyd left and Garmadon decided to make his move. He crept up quietly behind Koko. He was almost there...just a little more…

Koko got a tingling feeling that someone was behind her. Her ninja reflexes kicked in and she closed her eyes and grabbed a surprised Garmadon by the arm, and threw him over her shoulder, slamming him on the floor.

When Koko opened her eyes, she looked down to see it was Garmadon she had just body slammed. He had a dazed expression on his face.

"Garm? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you sneaking up on me like that," Koko explained, an embarrassed blush on her face. She reached out her hand and helped him up.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your touch," Garmadon told her as he got up, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" Koko asked him.

"Nothing that a kiss couldn't fix," he told her with a sly grin. He pointed to the mistletoe that was above them.

Koko blushed, and leaned in to kiss the warlord on the lips. It had been a long time since she had kissed Garmadon and she had forgotten how good it felt. Soon, they had their arms around each other, holding each other close.

"Hey mom?" Lloyd walked in to see his parents kissing. They quickly broke apart. Garmadon wished the kiss could have lasted longer, but hey, it was a start!

"What did you want, sweetie?" Koko asked him.

"Um, just that it's time to go caroling," Lloyd said. He was glad his mom and dad were getting close again, but he didn't want to intrude on private moments.

"Right! Let's get ready then," Koko said. She had gotten the family all matching Christmas sweaters, since she was the ultimate Christmas mom. While they may have looked cringy to the outsider, the Garmadons pulled off the look well.

Lloyd's friends had decided to join them in caroling around the neighborhood and they were all waiting for them, when the family came outside.

"Hey bro! Merry Christmas!" Kai greeted with fist bump. Nya, Cole, Jay and Zane all gave their greetings too.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Lloyd said. "Glad you could join us."

They all went around together singing carols at various places. They also gave out some of the baked goods that Koko had made. Some people gave them hot chocolate, which helped to warm them up.

"Oh look, it's Garmadork," a voice suddenly said. "Nice sweater, loser!" It was Chen. He still hadn't changed much even after learning that Lloyd was the green ninja.

Koko was livid, but Lloyd was used to it from Chen. "Just ignore him," Lloyd said.

Garmadon wasn't about to just ignore him. "Hey kid. Want to know what happened to the last people who made me mad?"

Chen hadn't seen that Lord Garmadon was in the group. He took a couple of steps back.

"I stepped on them in my mech," Garmadon told him.

Chen turned pale. He thought Garmadon had reformed. He quickly took off.

"Dad!" Lloyd face palmed. "That's not going to make people believe you have changed."

"What? No one makes fun of my son, or our Christmas sweaters that your mom bought," Garmadon defended.

"Anyway, who cares?" Kai said. "That was priceless to see Chen's face!" He laughed.

Lloyd just shook his head. The rest of the evening went without incident.

* * *

**AN: Part 2! Next part coming soon! Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3-A Garmadon Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Garmadon has a couple surprises for his family on Christmas day. Enjoy! As always, I don't own Ninjago.

 

* * *

Christmas day had finally arrived. Garmadon thought it would be fun to dress up as Santa and surprise Lloyd with his Santa get up. He even got real reindeer-he had just  _borrowed_  them-not stolen them.

Lloyd woke up and came into the kitchen to see his mom making coffee. "Hi mom, Merry Christmas," he greeted.

"Merry Christmas, honey!" Koko said, giving her son a little peck on the cheek.

"So, where's dad?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. He got up early, said he had something to do," Koko replied.

Lloyd wondered what that meant. With Garmadon, it could mean anything.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise from the other room. Koko and Lloyd went into the living room to see what it was. There were several reindeer in the room-where the heck did they come from? Then they saw Garmadon coming into the room through the window (since there was no chimney in the apartment), dressed up in a Santa suit.

"Ho, Ho, Ho. Merry Christmas!" Garmadon greeted. He had a big, red bag on his back.

Koko giggled. Garmadon looked cute.

He came up to Lloyd. "I've heard you've been a good boy this year."

"Dad, I appreciate the effort, but I'm not seven anymore," Lloyd said, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, o-okay. Y-you're right," Garmadon answered sadly. He sighed deeply and his bottom lip wobbled, and he started pouting.

Lloyd saw his father's expression. "Um, it's okay, dad. You go ahead and be Santa."

Garmadon perked up and began handing out gifts to everyone. Koko did tell him that the reindeer had to go.

Lloyd opened his gift from his dad which was the video game he wanted. "Thanks, dad, uh, I mean Santa."

"You're welcome!" Garmadon answered. He had put the reindeer on the roof until he could take them back and was sitting on the couch next to Koko with one of his arms around her shoulder.

Lloyd opened his gift from his mom which was a new hoodie jacket, as his old one had gotten ripped.

"Thanks mom!"

"Of course, sweetie." Koko opened her gift from Lloyd. It was a gift card to her favorite spa. "Oh, Lloyd, thank you so much!"

Lloyd smiled. "You're welcome, mom."

Garmadon then opened his gift from Lloyd. It was a DVD collection of the best of Shark Week from the Discovery Channel. It made him smile.

"Thanks, son. I'll enjoy this," he told his son.

Lastly were Koko and Garmadon's gifts to each other. "Open yours first, Koks," he told her.

Koko carefully unwrapped the little, neatly wrapped box. She gasped when she opened it. It was a gold pendant on a chain.

"Open the pendant," Garmadon told her with a grin.

Upon opening the pendant, Koko found a little picture of the three of them, which had been taken when Lloyd was just a baby. She turned to Garmadon with sparkles in her eyes and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Garm! I love it!" she told him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're very welcome," Garmadon told her, feeling very happy that she liked the gift he gave her. He helped her put it on. It looked great on her.

"Now, open yours," Koko said excitedly.

Garmadon also had a small box and wondered what would be inside. When he opened it and saw what it was, he was shocked. It was a key to the apartment.

"Koko-what?" For once, he was at a loss for words.

"I want you stay, permanently, Garm," Koko told him, with a blush on her face.

Lloyd smiled at his parents. Koko had discussed this with her son ahead of time, just to make sure it was okay with him, but he was all for it.

"I-I don't know what to say," Garmadon replied. He suddenly got choked up, and flames of tears started running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Garm, just say you'll stay," Koko told him, hugging him around his neck, also feeling touched by his display of emotion.

"Of course, I will! I feel honored," the warlord replied, wiping his eyes. He looked over at his son. "You guys are like the best present I could have gotten this year. Thank you."

Lloyd came over and joined his parents on the couch. "Let's hug this out," he said.

Garmadon thought he could get used to this for sure.

**THE END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this short Christmas fic for my favorite characters. I want this family to have some happiness! Goodness knows they deserve it!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 3-4 shot short story.


End file.
